


Dear Pepper

by ChristiLynne



Category: Marvel, Pepperony - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristiLynne/pseuds/ChristiLynne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Pepper is injured and goes in to a coma? Tony loses it, that's what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Pepper

Don’t worry, Pep. We got you here as fast as we could. I flew you in the moment we found you.The doctors are running tests, trying to see what’s wrong. So far they haven’t found anything, any reason to explain why you won’t wake up. You’ve been missing for three weeks, but it seems like so much longer. I will never let this happen again, I promise. It’s all my fault, why they took you to use against me. I shouldn’t have let you go out without an escort, I should have known it was too risky. I’m so, so sorry. Please, Pep, just open your eyes. I promise you’re safe now. Just open those eyes and wake up.

-

Pepper, please wake up. I need to tell you something, and I don’t want to tell you while you’re asleep. The doctors finished their tests. They still don’t know why you won’t wake up, their only explanation is that your brain has retreated inside itself to protect itself from any further harm. I promise Pep, you’re safe now. Please, here me. Wake up, babe, come home.

-

I can’t take this anymore. I have to tell you, even though I wanted to wait until you woke up. One of the tests the doctor did came back positive. You’re pregnant, Pep. About eight weeks. You know what that means? Do you remember that night we spent in China Town? We made a kid, Pep. Me and you. Please, wake up so we can celebrate together. I love you Pepper, please.

-

We’re at ten weeks now, Pepper. I saw our little bump today, when they did a sonogram. I can’t believe it, how you can see the little heart just going. I wish you had opened your eyes and been able to see it too. The doctors are worried, that if you don’t wake up soon it might affect the baby. Thor came by today with Bruce, thought maybe if a god told you to wake up you would do it. It would have been funny, but he tried so hard. We’re all still waiting, hoping. I love you. Please, come back to me.

-

I love you. I LOVE you, Pepper Potts. Please, don’t leave me.

-

Pepper, open your eyes. Come on. I need you to wake up now. There’s a problem, with the baby. We’re at a little over eleven weeks, but the heartbeat is getting weaker, and not stronger. They’re going to try something new, hopefully it will help the baby, and might even wake you up. Please, I can’t lose you Pep. You saved my life, please let me save yours.

-

Good news! It seemed to have worked, the babies heart is keeping up. You still haven’t woken up, but we’ll figure this out. All you have to do is open you eyes. You don’t want to miss Tasha’s and Clint’s wedding, do you? It’s in a week, they came by to see you yesterday. Tasha cried, can you imagine that? Tears came out of her eyes. Surely that’s enough of a surprise to wake you, babe. Please, Pep. Please just open your eyes.

-

No change. Nothing. This could be the first day we brought you in here for all the difference there is. Why won’t you just get up already! Is my love for you not enough?

-

I’m so sorry, Pep. Please, I didn’t mean to yell. I just, I miss you. So much. Please, wake up.

-

The Baby is getting worse again. I don’t know what to do, what choices to make here. We’ve tried everything, for both you to wake up, and for the baby to be healthy. Please, it would be so much better if you just woke up. Just, just open your eyes, let me tell you I love you with you able to tell me that you love me, too. Please.

-

It’s been three months. I’m so sorry Pep, but we lost the baby. Our little girl. They wouldn’t let me see here, but I know she was beautiful, just like her mother. Please Pepper, please wake up. I can’t lose you both.

-

According to your will, I have to let you go tomorrow. Apparently you put a limit on how long we could keep you if you were on some kind of life support. I don’t want to do this, to let them unplug the machines keeping you alive. How is this any different from my arc reactor? Why would you do this, take yourself away from me like this? Please, just open your eyes. We’re running out of time.

-

I want you to know I held your hand, never left your side when they took away the machines that were keeping you with me. I couldn’t be there when they lowered you in the ground, though. Apparently Cap had to drag me away from the room and then was on watch for the next two weeks. I stayed in a drunken sleep. I couldn’t face the world. Fury made me realize this isn’t what you’d want though. I won’t repeat what he said, you wouldn’t approve of how he made his point, but Im glad he did. I brought you some flowers, it is your birthday after all. I burried you next to our daughter, please, hold her and let her know I love her. Tell her and yourself everyday until I join you. I will love you until the day I see you again, Pepper. Please, just please, don’t ever leave my heart.


End file.
